Shattered Pieces
by Sirenis Angelica
Summary: Slight OOC. Aku tahu hidupku takkan lama lagi, dan dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, dan aku tak ingin membuatnya menangis hanya karenaku. Sequel to Missing Truth - Shinjiro's POV. RnR please?


**Hohoho….! Mikuzu muncul lagi! *dikemplang* Ya… Akhirnya saya bisa muncul juga (meski hanya dalam wujud (?) side story). Kalian semua tau kan, cerita 'Missing Truth' bikinan ane yang dulu? Kalo nggak, saya saranin sih, baca dulu biar ngerti cerita ini. .net/s/6286357/1/bMissing_b_bTruth_b (malah promosi…) Well. Kalo 'Missing Truth' itu Minako's POV, sekarang 'Shattered Pieces' ini Shinjiro's POV. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: P3P itu punyanya Atlus, lho. Bukan punya saya. **

_**Flashback**_

"Senpai! Temani aku sampai seterusnya ya!" kata Minako sambil tersenyum riang.

Menurutku, dia masih saja berlaku seperti anak kecil. Yah, harus kuakui. Dia juga kuat. Aku malu kalau harus mengakui ini, tapi…. Menurutku, dia imut sekali karena dia masih sangat periang. Namun, ada kalanya sifat periangnya membuatku berpikir dia itu bodoh.

"Ya…" jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil, membalas kata-katanya barusan. Aku pun menggenggam tangannya yang kecil dan hangat.. Namun ku tahu aku takkan bisa menemaninya terus-menerus, bahkan, sampai membahagiakannya suatu saat…

_**End of Flashback**_

Ck. Sekarang waktunya sudah tiba. Sial. Tidak seharusnya aku mengkonsumsi obat bodoh yang diberikan Strega waktu itu. Kalau aku tahu aku akan bertemu dengan Minako dan jatuh cinta padanya, mungkin aku sudah berhenti mengkonsumsi obat itu, malah, sama sekali tidak mengkonsumsinya.

Ya… Umurku takkan lama lagi karena obat bodoh itu. Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sangat sakit sekali. Namun, aku sedang tahu situasi yang ada di sekelilingku. Aku sedang ada di lounge asrama yang sedang ada banyak orang dan aku tak ingin mengkhawatirkan mereka… Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Shinjiro-senpai, kamu gak kenapa-kenapa, kan?" tanya Junpei khawatir.

"Iori benar. Kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa, kita semua bisa repot." Jawab Mitsuru sambil meminum tehnya. "Kalau kamu sampai kenapa-kenapa, Minako dan Akihikolah yang pasti paling khawatir."

Tch. Terkadang kata-kata si cewek berambut merah itu juga ada benarnya. Ya. Aku tidak ingin membuat Aki khawatir hanya karena pecundang seperti aku. Apalagi Minako.

Memikirkan namanya saja sudah membuat dadaku semakin sakit. Aku langsung naik ke kamarku di lantai dua dengan terengah-engah. Seperti manusia yang umurnya semakin terpotong saja setiap detik dan di setiap waktu.

"_Ada apa dengan Shinji…_?" pikir Akihiko dalam hati selagi ia mendelik ke arahku sambil membersihkan sarung tinjunya.

"_Aku khawatir ama Shinjiro-senpai…_"

Sesampai di kamarku, aku hanya duduk di atas tempat tidur. Aku harus berpikir, memikirkan cara untuk menutup-nutupi kenyataan yang menimpa diriku terhadap Minako. Aku terus berpikir dan berpikir.

Sementara aku terus berpikir, kepalaku dan dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Apa karena aku memikirkan Minako…? Apa karena ini yang namanya cinta…? Ataukah sebuah penyesalan yang begitu… manis dan indah dan pahit di ujungnya?

Lama-lama, kisah cintaku dengan Minako seperti potongan kebenaran yang semakin hilang karena terkoyak, ibarat secarik kertas putih yang polos dan kosong dan kemudian diisi… Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat otakku semakin meledak. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkannya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, aku berhasil memikirkan sebuah cara untuk memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Ya. Dengan sebuah sandiwara. Aku akan bersandiwara bahwa aku akan pindah ke asrama di Tokyo.

Aku pun langsung menyiapkan koperku, secarik kertas dan sebuah bolpoin. Ya. Maaf ya, Minako. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini hanya saja aku sudah tak punya pilihan lain. Maafkan aku… Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir.

Tanpa banyak kata pun aku langsung menulis di atas kertas. Minako… Kuharap kamu bisa memaklumi apa yang terjadi pada diriku sekarang dan suatu saat nanti.

"_Minako,_

_Maaf kalau selama ini aku belum mengirim satu surat pun padamu. Aku menulis surat ini di perjalananku. Ternyata aku menjadi korban kecelakaan kereta. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau aku pindah ke asrama di Tokyo kan? Maafkan aku. Aku berbohong lagi karena aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih. Sebenarnya aku terkena penyakit tumor otak dan sudah parah. Setelah kecelakaan kereta, untunglah suratnya tidak apa-apa dan aku melanjutkan isi surat ini saat aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku tahu aku takkan bisa hidup lebih lama lagi dan aku menyuruh Aki untuk menyampaikan surat ini padamu."_

Pada saat aku masih menulis surat, aku pun terbatuk-batuk. Tch. Rupanya efek obat itu sudah mulai parah. Buktinya saja aku sampai batuk darah seperti ini. Untunglah sebagian darah tertampung oleh telapak tanganku, meski setetes darah jatuh ke atas kertas surat itu. Rasanya sudah cukup aku menulis surat itu. Aku lelah dan nafasku sesak rasanya. Aku segera bersiap-siap untuk sandiwara esok hari. Ya, besok, Minako. Kau akan mengerti segalanya…

_Iwatodai Dorm, 08:30 A.M._

Hari ini telah tiba. Aku pun harus segera beli tiket kereta. Ya. Aku serius. Aku tidak mencuri uang tapi aku mendapatkannya lewat bertarung di Tartarus. Aku harus memberitahu ini semua dahulu kepada Minako.

Aku pun turun ke lounge dan aku melihat Minako yang masih mengenakan piyamanya. Ia sedang duduk di dekat counter. Sudah kuduga ia pasti menungguku. Tch. Untuk apa ia membuang-buang waktunya dengan menunggu orang yang tidak berguna sepertiku?

"Pagi, Senpai!" sapa Minako sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"..Pagi." jawabku. "Minako. Jam 11 nanti datanglah ke Iwatodai Station."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau akan lihat nanti."

Minako… Bila kenyataan itu menyakiti hatimu, maafkan aku… Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin membuatmu sedih.

Aku segera merapikan koperku, sebagai properti untuk sandiwara nanti. Aku langsung jalan ke Iwatodai Station, meninggalkan koperku terlebih dahulu.

**-Back at the dorm-**

Ah… Untunglah kereta jam 11 untuk tujuan ke Tokyo masih ada. Aku berharap sandiwara ini akan berjalan lancar.

Sekarang jam 10:30. Aku masih ada waktu 30 menit untuk pergi ke stasiun. Minako, kuharap kamu akan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku..

**Minako's POV**

Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Shinjiro-senpai. Sebenarnya, ngapain dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke Iwatodai Station jam 11 nanti. Ah. Tak ada gunanya aku terus bertanya-tanya, memikirkan hal itu. Lebih baik aku segera siap-siap.

Jujur saja. Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini Senpai aneh sekali. Kadang ia menghindar dariku. Padahal, aku tidak bersalah apapun kepada Senpai. Kalaupun aku salah, yah, setidaknya harusnya ia memberitahuku. Aku gak bakal marah..

Senpai… Kenapa dengan dirimu? Ada apa denganmu…? Kumohon, jawablah pertanyaanku, Senpai… Siapapun…

**End of Minako's POV**

_11:57 A.M, Iwatodai Station…_

Akhirnya saatnya tiba juga. Aku sudah tiba tapi Minako belum. Tch. Padahal keretanya akan datang 3 menit lagi.

"Senpaai~!"

Akhirnya dia tiba juga. Tepat waktu, lebih tepatnya. Saatnya tiba. Aku harus ingat peranku salam sandiwaraku ini.

"Ha? Senpai mau pindah?" Aku terkejut.

"Ya. Tapi jangan sedih. Aku akan tulis surat atau kirim e-mail tiap hari."

"Benar? Tapi Senpai mau pindah karena apa?"

"Aku akan pindah ke asrama di Tokyo."

Aku pun mendekap erat badannya dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Bibir kami saling bersentuhan dan akhirnya kami pun berciuman dengan hangat. Rupanya itu adalah ciuman pertama dan terakhir bagiku dan bagi Minako. Rasanya hangat namun tercampur dengan rasa.. bagaikan potongan-potongan kebenaran semakin hilang…

"_Kepada seluruh penumpang ke Tokyo, kereta akan tiba. Kami ulangi..."_

"Ah, Senpai. Keretanya sudah mau tiba."

_Jegrek jegrek jegrek jess_

"Senpai! Berangkatlah! Ingat janjimu ya!" Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Ya..." Aku pun tersenyum. Dan aku bisa melihat kereta berangkat semakin jauh dan jauh.. Dan dari situlah kami berjanji demikian.

Di dalam kereta, aku pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sisa-sisa suratku. Aku berharap dia akan masih bisa tersenyum, seperti sifat biasanya..

_Kalau si Aki sampe macem-macem, kacangin aja dia. Sekarang aku sudah berada di tempat dimana kamu tidak bisa melihatku dan mengunjungiku tapi percayalah. Aku tetap ada di sisimu walau kau tak melihatku. Soal yang di stasiun waktu itu, maaf ya kalau ciuman pertamamu agak memalukan. Soalnya itu hadiah terakhir untukmu dariku. Maaf kepanjangan tapi sampai kapanpun aku tetap mencintaimu. Teruslah tersenyum..._

_Love,_

_Shinjiro Aragaki"_

40 menit perjalanan telah berlalu. Sial. Rupanya aku jadi semakin sering batuk darah. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Syukurlah. Tidak ada yang melihatku selama aku masih batuk darah. Aku bisa melihat kabut semakin menutupi pandanganku.

_**CIIIT! BRAAAAK!**_

Suara tadi sangat keras. Aku semakin hilang kesadaranku. Tch. Ternyata kata-kata yang kutulis di surat itu menjadi kenyataan juga. Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah warna hitam dan hitam.

**-Meanwhile, di Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge..-**

"Ah.. Rasanya bosan sekali…" gumam Akihiko. "Apa lebih baik aku nonton acara tinju saja ya..?"

Akihiko langsung duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV. Ia langsung berpindah channel ke channel olahraga. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Acara tinju sedang berlangsung.

"_Kami memotong sejenak acara tinju tadi untuk berita singkat. Sebuah kereta tujuan Tokyo telah terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan hebat. Menurut para saksi, kecelakaan tersebut disebabkan karena kabut tebal dan rel yang rusak. Penumpang yang selamat hanyalah seperempat dari total penumpang, menurut asumsi para saksi mata dan sisanya luka-luka berat dan tewas. Korban yang luka-luka berat dirawat di Tatsumi Memorial Hospital dan rumah sakit tidak bisa menampung korban yang jumlahnya terlalu banyak."_

Akihiko tercengang melihat Shinjiro yang berdarah-darah disorot kamera TV. Ya. Sekarang Shinjiro sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Akihiko tidak tega melihat kondisi teman lamanya jadi ia segera pergi ke Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, tidak menghiraukan TV yang masih menyala.

**-Tatsumi Memorial Hospital-**

"Dimana kamar Shinjiro Aragaki?"

"Kamar 321. Lantai 3, di dekat ruang ICU."

Akihiko langsung berlari ke arah lift dengan cemas dan panik. Ia berharap dan hanya bisa berdoa Shinjiro tidak kenapa-kenapa.

**-Room 321-**

"Shinji!" teriak Akihiko sambil mendobrak pintu.

"…Aki…?" tanyaku dengan napas terengah-engah dan suara tersendat-sendat.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?"

"Ya…" jawabku. "Sebelum aku mati, aku ingin minta tolong padamu. Tolong… Serahkan surat… i-ini.. kepada Minako… Dengan caramu sendiri.."

Tepat saja setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, tubuhku rasanya lemas sekali dan jiwaku rasanya melayang entah kemana.

"Shinji..? SHINJIII!"

**-Back at The Dorm-**

Akihiko terus dan terus berpikir bagaimana caranya ia harus menyampaikan surat itu kepada Minako. Akhirnya dia menemukan akal dengan menemukan kunci kamar Minako yang terjatuh di lantai. Ia segera berlari ke kamarnya dan menaruh surat itu di atas meja belajar Minako.

**-Meanwhile, Minako..-**

"_Shinjiro-senpai... Bagaimana dengan kabarmu…_?"

Potongan demi potongan kebenaran telah tertiup angin hingga entah kemana dan akhirnya menghilang…

**A/N: Yak! Itu dia sequel 'Missing Truth'! Gimana? Jelek ya? Maklumlah.. Soalnya ane bikinnya cepet-cepet sih… So, seperti biasa, flames diterima, gak mau review juga gapapa. So, kalo mau, review please!**


End file.
